Nathan Adams (The Yo-Kai Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy)
Nathan Adams is the character of The Yo-Kai Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Unlike his original counterpart, he is the secondary character. Physical Traits Nathan is a 6 year old boy (Like his Megafang and Child of Yo-kai counterparts) with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck (like his counterpart). Personality Nathan is a fun kid but he seems to be frightened of the Kanker Sisters Lee, Marie, and May. He's a loving son to his adopted mother Saki the eldest Human/Yo-kai Hybrid member of the family along with other Yo-kai he calls them mamas. He's also a loving nephew to his adopted aunts Akari, Nōburu, Rōzu, Yorokobi, Kōfuku, and Kiyoko Background Nathan was born to Lily and Aaron Adams. But by the time his parents took him home after 4 days, their car crashed killing both Lily and Aaron. But Baby Nathan survived, but then he started to cry really loud. He was suddenly rescued by a human/Yo-kai hybrid known as Saki, along with her sisters Akari, Nōburu, Rōzu, Yorokobi, Kōfuku, and Kiyoko. They took Nate into their lives and raises him after his parents where killed with no one else to look after him. Saki adopts Nate as her own son while her sister accepts him as their own nephew. He enjoys playing with the Cu-de-sac kids and sometimes the eds with their Yo-kai as well. Relatives Lily Adams Lily was Nathan's real mother, but she and her husband were killed in a car wreck when they where about to take Nathan home with them. Aaron Adams Aaron was Nathan's real father, but he and his wife Lily were killed in a car wreck when they where about to take Nathan home with them. Saki Saki is Nathan's new mother after she and her sisters rescued from a car wreck by her when his real parents where confirm dead. Akari Akari is Nathan's adopted aunt Nōburu Nōburu is Nathan's adopted aunt Rōzu Rōzu is Nathan's adopted aunt Yorokobi Yorokobi is Nathan's adopted aunt Kōfuku Kōfuku is Nathan's adopted aunt Kiyoko Kiyoko is Nathan's adopted aunt Mindfox Mindfox is Nathan's adopted mother (like his wild boy counterpart) Lightningfox Lightningfox is Nathan's adopted mother (like his wild boy counterpart) Beauti-Fawx Beauti-Fawx is Nathan's adopted mother (like his wild boy counterpart) Groundubi Groundubi is Nathan's adopted mother Tailwind Tailwind is Nathan's adopted mother Luna & Sōsaresu Luna and Sōsaresu are his adoptive mothers Pandeary Pandeary is Nate's adopted cousin Tail-Witch Tail-Witch is Nate's adoptive mother Sakuni Sakuni is Nate's adoptive mother Milady Milady is Nate's adoptive mother Biggubeā Biggubeā is Nate's adoptive father (like his Island counterpart) Tough Wolf Tough Wolf is Nate's adoptive father (like his Island counterpart) Dearwolf Dearwolf is Nate's adoptive mother (like his Island counterpart) Valah Valah is Nate's adoptive mother (like his Island counterpart) = Relationships Ed Edd Eddy Kevin Nazz Rolf Sarah (Ed's Brother) Jimmy Whisper Jibanyan USAPyon Hovernayn Trivia Category:Nathan Adams Category:Ed,Edd,n Eddy Category:Male Characters Category:Alternate Universe,